Supernatral Love
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Sam runs intro a old friend from Stanford and finds out she's a hunter. Sam convences Dean to let her join but what happenes when both brothers fall for her will they leave it up to her to choose or will every respect they have for one another be ripped apart Rated T for now may change to M. Has strong language and some intense stituations and mild love/sex scenes later
1. INTRO: SON OF A BITCH

_Here's the intro hope you all enjoy _

_P.S I do not own any of the supernatural characters just the O/C _________

_**Intro: SON OF A BITCH**_

_**SAM'S POV**_

"SON OF A BITCH" he heard his brother Dean yell from behind his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sam questioned him glancing over his shoulder while he struggled to keep the 20 something year old blonde on the ground as she thrashed around violently underneath his strong grip.

"I dropped the knife." Dean replied disgusted with himself.

Sam almost lost his hold on the girl in disbelief but then he found it again. "YOU WHAT!" He screamed.

"I DROPPED THE FUCKING KNIFE SAM." Dean hollered back viscously

"HOW…WHERE?" Sam asked puzzled but irritation written all over his face.

"IF I KNEW DON'T YOU THINK I'D GO AND GET IT DAMN SAM USE YOU FRICKIN HEAD. Dean pointed out harshly.

Sam took a deep breath "Look were not going to get anywhere hooting and hollering just retrace you steps… I know you had it with you when we got here cuz you ganked that one dude."

Dean's eyes lit up with hope. "Yeah you're right then I pulled it out of the douche and…." Dean trailed off lost in thought.

"And..." Sam continued staring intensely at his brother like he knew the answer and was imbedding it into Dean's brain

"Awesome." Dean exhaled then carried on "I lost it when I was fighting that one demon that you exorcised."

Sam looked at his brother "You wanna go look for it?"

Dean Shook his head "Why don't you, therefore if you run into any demons you can execute there ass, ill watch Miss Boob job over here." Dean nodded in the direction of the blonde.

Sam agreed and tossed "BOOB JOB" over to Dean. Then took off through the double doors leading to the corridor that they came from.


	2. GHOST FROM THE PAST

_Hey hope you enjoyed my intro here's the "FIRST CHAPTER"_

_I do not own any of the SPN characters Just the O/C_

_**Chapter 1: Ghost from the past. **_

_**SAM'S POV**_

Sam could hear the sound of his footsteps ricochet off the tile floor as he dashed down the hallways trying frantically to find the knife. He was lucky not to run into any demons so far, but his luck soon ran out as he burst through one of the wooden mahogany doors.

"Sam Winchester what a pleaser, I've heard a lot about you." The medium height and built black haired man said. He looked like he was in his early 40's.

Sam came to a halt getting ready to fight the monster. "You know me?" he questioned.

"Why everyone down there…" the man pointed to the ground referring to hell. "Knows you, why you and your brother Dean are VERY popular." The man then twisted his meat suit's face in to a sadistic smile.

"I bet." Sam smirked. "After all how many of your kind did we send back to hell after failing to kill us?"

"Ouch you hurt my feeling…." The man fake pouted "But that is about to change; Now everyone will know Gorden the demon that killed Sam and Dean Winchester."

Sam snickered "I'd like to see you try." He antagonized

Gordon lunged at Sam trying to knock him down but failed, due to Sam dodging to the left at the last second. When Gordon got up he looked to see Sam running down the hall.

Sam didn't know where he was running to all he knew was that he had to find the knife or he would be dead. He heard Gordon closing in on him as he pushed through the big wooden double doors that led to the foyer where there was an old beaten down grand staircase. Placed perfectly under a table next to a used Meat Suit was the knife. Sam sighed in relief. Then out of nowhere he was yanked to the ground his head hitting the checkerboard floor with a hard enough thud to make his head dizzy to the point where he would black out at any given moment. *Great* He thought as Gordon straddled over his chest. *I'm going to die right here in an abandon Mansion.*

"Ready to die Sam?" Gordon stated as he wrapped his hands around Sam's throat and squeezed.

Sam started choking and gasping for air. He could feel his body letting go as his lungs struggled for oxygen. Right before he passed out he heard Gordon scream and glow orange as Gordon vanished along with his vision.

_**LINE BREAK**_

_**CARRIE'S POV**_

Carrie pulled Sam to the beginning of the marble grand staircase. It's been nearly 15 minutes since she stabbed the demon with some kind of knife and Sam blacked out; she was worried she was too late. Then Sam's eyes started to flutter open. Seeing his brown eyes again not only brought tears to her face but also made her go back in time to when she first met Sam Winchester.

FLASHBACK

"OH sorry" Carrie stated after running into a tall brown haired Man on the Stanford University sidewalk. When he turned around she instantly blushed for she found him very attractive.

"It's okay I'm fine." He smiled as he noticed rosy red cheeks. "I'm Sam- Sam Winchester." He continued holding out his hand for a shake.

Carrie froze for a second then gripped his hand. She found it warm and soft yet rough at the same time and somehow her hand fit perfectly into his like a missing puzzle piece. "Carrie." Was all she was able to spit out.

"Nice to meet you Carrie." Sam smiled again."What class you off to?"

"Umm zoology I'm trying to be a vet how bout you?"

"Lawyer." He answered lifting his arm full of books and files up then he put them back down. "Hey do you wanna met for lunch some of my friends are going out… come with us."

"No I shouldn't… I-I Mean their your friends." She stammered.

"Its fine they won't mind. You can even ride with me and my Girlfriend Jessica." He added.

Carrie was let down that he was already taken but then she thought that a guy like him probably wouldn't be single. "You sure?" She questioned one more time

"Yea we'll get you after class met us by the front doors.

Carrie nodded. "Okay." She smiled then turned to head to zoology glancing back behind her just in time to see Sam put his arm around a girl (who she took to be Jessica) and walk off down the sidewalk.

PRESANT TIME

"Sam… Sam wake up." Carrie said lightly patting his cheek.

SAM"S POV

His vision slowly started coming back. When he was able to see again he saw a familiar girl looking at him. She had long Brown hair and brown eyes and was in her mid 20's. Sam knew he'd seen her before but couldn't quite remember where. Then it hit him.

"Carrie? W-What are you doing here?" He asked confused as hell.

"Saving your ass apparently." Carrie joked pulling him up to his feet.

"Thanks for that but I mean what are you doing HERE?" He repeated

Carrie wasn't sure how to respond. "Umm you won't believe me."

"Try me." He reassured her with the most serious face he had.

"Okay well… I uh." Carrie took in a deep breath and blew it out. "Your gonna think I'm crazy but, I hunt things."

Sam's face grew white. "What kind of things?" he questioned

"Demons." Was all she said.


	3. EXPLAINATION

HEY EVERYBODY HERE'S CHAPTER 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPN CHARATERS SADLY JUST THE O/C'S

_**CHAPTER 2: **_

_**SAM'S POV**_

"W-What" Sam stammered. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I know you think I'm crazy but I'm…" Carrie started to say but Sam interrupted her.

"N-N-No I believe you we're hunters too."

"WE? Carrie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah me and my brother Dean…. OH SHIT DEAN!"

With in seconds Sam was racing to the door that led out of the foyer stopping only to retrieve the knife from the poor dead man that Gordon had possessed. He could here Carrie hot on his heels. They raced down corridors and went through many rooms. As Sam's shoulder rammed into the last door that led to his brother's location he was shocked by what he saw. Dean's shirt was off and he was standing there with the most puzzled look on his face. Sam saw why, in his brothers left hand was a weave that had come off BOOBJOB'S head.

"Were you guys making out?" Sam pondered out loud as the demon tackled Dean to the floor.

Struggling to keep the blonde from strangling him Dean had both hands (and yes weave still in his clutches) placed perfectly over her breasts pushing her away forcefully "Yeah wanna join and make it a threesome?" then Dean saw Carrie and smirked "Or a foursome."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's remark then darted to his brother's side knife in hand.

"JOSIE STOP!" Carrie cried as Sam threw his hand up ready to pierce the demons back.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

"Josie's not here anymore sorry sweetie." Demon Josie said curling her lips to reveal a sinister grin.

"YOU KNOW HER?" Dean shouted furiously still struggling to stop Josie as she scratched clawed and tried to bite his throat.

Sam turned around to look at Carrie with disappointment in his eyes. Carrie could only nod.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Sam hollered

"WHEN… WHEN I WAS SAVING YOUR ASS OR WHEN WE WERE PLAYING CATCH UP?" Carrie bellowed.

"I-I DON'T KNOW, YOU GOT TO THE POINT WHERE YOU HUNT DEMONS JUST NOT DEMONS THAT…." Sam never finished his sentence.

"UH A LITTLE HELP HERE PEOPLE!"Dean barked in between breaths.

Carrie took the knife from Sam's loose grip.

"WHAT TH…?" Sam started to protest.

"If anyone is going to kill my sister-in-law it's going to be me." Carrie whispered as a tear escaped from both corners of her chocolate brown eyes. She looked at Josie with sadness but with held the tears from actually shedding. There was doubt in her heart and soul that she could kill the one person she promised her sister that she would protect. Without anymore hesitation Carrie plunged the knife right in-between Josie's vertebrae. As soon as she did Josie shined orange and disintegrated into nothing. Only then did Carrie let her tears trickle down her cold cheeks asiher muscles gave out and she slowly slid to the floor.

Still trembling Sam put one of his arms around her. He wanted to say something but knew it was best not to. He lost so many people that he loved due to this JOB and what helped him was not words or comfort or anything like that. The only thing people could give him was time. Time to wrap his head around the heartbreak that was going on at whatever bullshit moment.

"What the hell you doing Sam?" Dean questioned.

"What does it look like?" He stated clearly annoyed

"UH comforting the enemy." Dean quickly answered.

"ENEMY DEAN SHE SAVED BOTH OUR ASSES!" Sam was shocked to find himself yelling.

"It's okay Sam you don't have to defend me I know how I look to your brother." Carrie sniffled gently shuffling away from Sam's warm comfort. The only thing that seemed to help her.

Carrie began to explain everything to Sam and Dean. "I started being a hunter after a hellhound killed my sister.

"H-Hellhound?" Sam stuttered, quickly remembering when one shredded his brother's chest and legs forcing him down to hell where he remained for a whole year.

"Yeah there these…." Carrie started to inform them.

Dean gritted his teeth. "We know what they are." He hissed

"Ok well I guess they come around 10 years after someone makes a deal with a demon, at least that's what my sister said right before she died." Carrie sniffled

"Did she say what the deal was?" Dean questioned suspiciously

Carrie nodded. "That she would find the man of her dreams." A tear escaped from her dark eyes they were outlined with a light red from the prevention of crying. "She died at 30… the damn demon never told her the catch just that when she died she would go to hell."

Sam sighed. "Those assholes will twist everything around on you. Come on lets get out of here."

"Whoa hold on a sec." Dean said grabbing his brother's arm with a firm grip that meant WE NEED TO TALK NOW.

Reluctantly Sam followed.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sam you can't just invite her with us… were still on a case Christ." Dean whispered as softly as he could manage while still being able to yell at Sam.

"I know I know it's just Dean I know her from Stanford we were friends for a while."

"What happened?" Dean honestly wondered

"You came back and well the rest is history."

Hearing this made Dean feel horrible. "Aright she can come with us but if ANYTHING and I mean anything happens your killing her got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Sam said a little pissed. He wondered why everything came down to killing with Dean.

They walked back to Carrie and the three of them made there way out of the mansion. Once outside Carrie spotted the impala.

"Sweet ride." Carrie stated running her hand over the hood and examining the grill as she walked by.

Dean smiled "Yeah that's my baby."

"She's beautiful." Carrie gently spoke as she slowly made her way around the car so she could admire it at all angles

Sam opened the passenger side door and pulled down the front seat when Carrie came by him. "Dean's obsessed with his car. He would let me die first before anyone hurts his car." Sam half joked.

Carrie climbed in and ran her fingers along the leather seats. Dean and Sam entered and closed their doors in unison like they have done it a thousand times before.

"So Carrie…" Dean spoke up. "Tell us what you know about the case."

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

i


	4. THE CASE

_HEY PEOPLE HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER… ENJOY!_

_SHOUT OUT TO_ _**MORGAN ELIZEBETH JACOBS**__ FOR BEING MY ONLY REVIEWER_

_**CHAPTER 3: THE CA**_**SE**

_**DEANS POV**_

"Case what case?" Carrie asked confused.

"The reason why we're both here." Dean replied suspiciously.

"The guy that attacked Sam…" Carrie began.

"Wait a guy attacked you?" Dean worriedly drilled Sam not seeming to care that he interrupted Carrie.

Sam froze.

He was hoping to leave that part out "YEAH" Sam sighed, knowing he would hear all about it sooner or later. He prayed later so he could think about half-bullshit story that Dean would believe. Sam could feel the awkwardness Creep through the 1967 CHEVOLET IMPALA as Dean's stare was like the temp outside so ice cold that Sam could feel the invisible mind lecture he was receiving through his brothers emerald green eyes.

Dean took a deep breath in and blew out a ball of what looked like leftover cigarette smoke. "Yeah okay." Was all he was able to muster up. He turned back to Carrie. "The case."

Carrie coughed. "Well-um he was my sister's husband, Josie's Brother RALPH." Carrie lightly engulfed a breath of air getting ready to tell her story that she kept from everyone. "As you know my sister made a deal 10 yrs ago…"

"Right." Sam spoke sincerely while Dean just nodded.

"Well…"Carrie continued. "He went crazy over her death and tried to kill himself." Carrie paused to regain herself. "And he succeeded. Well Josie and I found him dead hanging in his bedroom. We checked his pulse and breathing and got nothing. 15 min later we were trying to get him down when he started thrashing around then his eyes opened up and the were pitch black. He told us that he was lurking outside and found an empty vessel to control at the last second. The only people that knew about it… was Josie and me cuz we witnessed it." Carrie tried hard to hide the salty tears that were flooding her eyes blurring her vision.

Dean blinked shock was plastered all over his chiseled face features. He wanted to comfort her but he was never keen of "SHARING FEELINGS". They always ended in 1 of 3 ways.

He would end up saying the wrong thing.

Would end up being awkward.

HUGS! That was the worst –the touchy feely/comforting crap.

Suddenly he thought of an idea that would solve everyone's trouble. That brought a smile to his face, but just as quickly as it spread it vanished for he understood that this was a time for grieving. Sadness slowly seeped into his "Soul". Dean glanced in Sam's direction and saw nothing but true pain in his russet brown eyes. Dean started the car and put it in DRIVE. As he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road that led to the hotel in town he spoke softly.

"Well we are here to investigate the disappearances of young mothers no more then 30-35 yrs. Old. All with brown hair and matching color eyes…"

"Were they all 5"6?" Carrie questioned.

"How did you know?" Dean replied.

"Because that's what my sister looked like… but I don't get it if Ralph died and a THING took over why would he be interested in girls that looked like my sister?"

"Beats me but trust us we WILL find out."Dean answered sternly.

They didn't speak a word after that. As they neared the hotel the car started to get warm inside. Dean pulled into a parking spot in front of their hotel door that had the number 23 on it in a gold brass. Dean and Sam exited the car at the same time but Sam had to put the passenger seat forward in order for Carrie to get out. Ounce she was free from the cold leather backseat she was hit with the harsh weather outside. When she and Sam approached the door Dean had already unlocked it. The wooden door swung open and the three of them hurried inside. Sam and Carrie both took their jackets off and hung them up. Sam took a seat in a chair turning to face his laptop that was on the table and Carrie headed into the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her.

"I'll be back." Dean said as he grabbed his wallet off the TV set.

"Where you going?" Sam asked scrolling through pages on his laptop not even bothering to look up at his brother.

"Out I wont be long I promise." Dean replied and walked out the door.

Sam shook his head. He was use to Dean going out after a hunt but they had to talk to Carrie and figure out what the hell was going on, and where those missing mother's were at. If they were even alive.

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST HELPING MY SISTER WITH TWINS ! AHHHHHH LOL BUT ITS FUN WOULDN'T CHANGE IT FOR THE WORLD…. ALSO I HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK.


	5. ALONE

_**CARRIE"S POV**_

Carrie stood in the front of the bathroom mirror her dirt covered reflection gazing back at her. *UGH I need a serious shower.* she thought to herself. As she glanced at the old beaten up hotel bath/shower she mumbled to herself. "This will have to do I guess." As she turned the shower handle all the way to hot

She missed good hot showers in her nice house that she grew up in, hell she'd even be in heaven with her collage showers that were co-ed. Anything was better then what was NORMAL to her now. Dirty hotel rooms with scum on the inside that makes you wonder who the last person in here before I was. Every now and then she would get a half ass decent one. A comfy bed and excellent food, but that was rare and it cost a fortune, well way beyond her budget now a days. She removed her dirty clothes and threw them on the ground. She then laid a towel down pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

_**LINE BREAK**_

_**SAM'S POV**_

Sam tried to pass the time as he rested on the bed flipping through channels trying to find something good on TV. He hit the power button, no such luck he thought rolling onto his back and putting his hands behind his head to get more comfy. Just as he closed his eyes he heard Carrie emerge through the bathroom door. Thank god because he wanted to take a shower. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"OH I though you guys were asleep it seemed awfully quiet." Carrie stated surprised as she walked out of the bathroom.

Sam couldn't speak he was taken back by Carrie being in just a towel.

"Where's Dean?" she asked just now realizing that Dean was gone.

"Ugh he went to go get some beer I think." Sam quickly replied.

"Oh ok." Carrie shrugged strolling over to the other bed.

Sam lowered his head and started twirling his thumbs.

After a few awkward seconds of silence Sam stood up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him and letting out the breath he'd been keeping in and got ready for his shower.

LINE BREAK

_He_ was in the middle of retrieving his pants when there was a knock on the door behind him.

"Yeah" Sam hollered thinking Dean was back.

"Sam?" Came Carrie's voice instead.

"Yea?" Sam spoke more shocked.

"Do you have a sweatshirt I Can wear?" She shyly whispered through the door.

Sam paused.

Did she just asked if there was a shirt she could wear?

"Ah hold on." He responded. Grabbing his pants and pulling them on.

He opened the door to the bathroom and walked out towards the dresser.

"What do you need a sweatshirt for he asked.

"Well I can't go wearing dirty clothes after a taken a shower and I sure in hell ain't walking around naked either." Carrie joked.

Sam couldn't help but grin.

Carrie hadn't change much since he last hung out with her yet she seemed to be unrecognizable every time he glanced at her.

"What?" Carrie asked suspiciously.

Sam just shook his head. "Nothing." Was all he said as he went back to digging in the dresser. "AHA" he exclaimed pulling out an old Stanford sweatshirt.

"Oh my god is that…." Carrie guffawed.

Sam chuckled "Yeah here." Handing it over to her.

"I can't believe you kept it." She whispered holding it out to look the STANFORD UNIVERSITY logo. Carrie turned it around and saw WINCHESTER stitched in the back.

Carrie turned around and then Sam did to.

"Okay Sam you can look." She reassured him a few seconds later.

Sam could see that the shirt fit her perfectly short body like a nightgown since his torso was so elongated.

"I remember when Jessica made this for your birthday." Carrie said sitting on Sam's bed. Still admiring the fabric.

"Yeah." Sam sighed sitting next to Carrie.

"Where is she… she would always tell me how she was going to marry you someday."

"She uh…." Sam coughed. "She died awhile back."

"Oh my god Sam I'm so sorry if I knew I would have never…" Carrie apologized placing a hand on his knee and staring into his eyes.

Just then Dean walked in the door holding a couple of cases of beer and clearly a little buzzed already.


End file.
